Harry Potter and the Gem of Avalon
by blackshadow1006
Summary: Knowing that he needs training Dumbledore sends harry off to get training. He comes back stronger, happier and with a new look on life. Everything isn't good however. HarryHarem. Just an odd story I camw up with. Majorcrossover.


_**Harry Potter and the Gem of Avalon**_

_Summary:Knowing that Harry needs training he sends him off to get that training. Harry comes back stronger, happier, and with a diffirent on life in general. Everything isn't all great as Voldemort has found soemthing that may just turn the tide in his favor. Harry/Harem Major crossover There will be OC's_

_Chapter 1: The New Harry_

Harry smiled as he started walking towards the home of his best friend Ronald Weasley. He had just spent the summer in Hiawaii among other places with his two favorite adults. He had changed alot his look and personality being the first. He was currently wearong tan cargo pants and white muscle shirt with a tan hoodie wrapped around his waist the arms were tied in a knot with the rest hiding the back of his legs from veiw. His hair was spiky with green tips but that was hidden at the moment by a tanand white bandana that hid his haur and scar. The last two changes to his look would cause Ron's mom Molly Weasley to go in shock. He had a raven tattoo on his right bicep and a dragon fang earring in his right ear.

Harry chuckled lightly at what would be her reaction. He wondered idily if his friends would eve recognize him as his skin was a bit tanner after being at the beach so much. "Well I guess its time." Harry walked up the path leading to the Burrow and smiled when he saw Mrs.Weasley outside doing some housework. She spun around when she heard his approach and she smild widely after a moment of scrutiny.

"Harry! So good to see you." She said wrapping him up in a big hug. As soon as she let him go she fingered the earring and glared at the tattoo,

"Yout just as bad as Bill." She said clucking disapprovingly.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley I just couldn't resist." He told her. She sighed knowing there wasn't much she could say.

"Ron and Ginny are upstairs with Luna and Hermione." Harry nodded but looked confused.

"Luna?" She looked surprised and then nodded.

"Thats right you two haven't met Luna is Ginny's friend from school." Harry nodded and then said goodvye to her and went upstairs.

He found them in Ginny's room. Ginny was sitting on her bed putting a blonde girl's hair into some sorta braid. Hermione was to no surprise sitting on a second bed reading a book. Ron was sitting on Ginny's desk talking with Luna sorta.

"So what are Snorkacks again?" He asked obviously confused.

"They're animals obviously Ron." Everybody but Hermione looked up at the voice and looked confused at the person connected by it. Ginny and Luna recognized him however and were giggling about something.

"Who are you?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ronald! Don't be so mean." Hermione admonished lightly still not looking up.

"Hi Harry how was your summer." Harry chuckled she only knew who he was by his voice.

"It was good spent alot of time at the beach. Yours?" She smiled finally looking up only to drop her jaw in shock.

"You look diffirent." Was all she said.

"Yeah a bit of a change. Ron. Flys." ROn slammed his jaw shut and grinned.

"Blimey Harry the summer really was good for you eh." Harry nodded smiling.

Harry nodded as he grabbed a chair but as he did he move the hoodie slightly flashing his Browning BDM Handgun. Hermione gasp seeing it. "Harry what is that?" She asks pointing to the gun. Harry looked down and sighed.

" A gun. Vampires. There a lot more over there than here. As I'm sure you know magic does not work. There are a couple spells to give you time to get away but nothing that kills them. Although not all are bad." He said thinking about the ones he'd met.

"I hate to tell you this but this ain't the only gun I have." He grabbed the gun pulling out the clip before taking out one of the bullets and tossing it to Hermione.

"I don't have any real bullets either. These are created to kill Vampires and the occasional Werewolf." He told her. The bullet she had was glowing strange white color.

"Uv rays." Luna said from her spot. She then held out a hand and Harry tossed her a bullet to look over. Harry frowned at her but Ginny spoke up.

"Ravenclaw." Harry nodded with a slight smile.

"Those things can really kill a vampire." Ron asked doubtfully. Harry smirked that had been Snape's reaction too.

"You can keep those." He told the girls who nodded putting the away for alter study.

"Follow me ron." Harry put the gun back on his belt and they saw hw had a second one.

"What type are they?" Hermione asked.

"Muy dad collects them." Harry nodded and answered.

"The one you saw earlier was a Browning BDM and the other one is a Browning BDA9." She nodded.

"The BDM is American and the BDA9 is Belgium." Harry led them to a forest behind Ron' house. He then pulled out his wand creating a target. Stand back. Harry pulled out the BDM and let off a few rounds into the target. He put it away and laughed at the shocked looks on there faces.

"Can I have one?!" Ron asked jokingly.

"Maybe later." He said and they headed back.

When they reconvened in Ginny's room Harry sat down on Ginny's bed with Ginny next to her and Ron and Hermione taking there pervious spots. Luna looked around and not seeing anywhere to sit jumped in Harry's lap. Harry's eyes went wide. The others laughed as Ginny patted his shoulder.

"You'll get use to it." She said and Harry sighed as he placed his forehead in Luna's back.

"So tell us about America? Where dod you go?" Hermione asked. Harry leaned back and smirked.

"Well theres not much to say really. Luna just tog ive you fair warning if my sorta girlfriend finds you like this she tends to get jealous. Although she is expecting me to have other girlfriends. I don't get her."

"Girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm I met a group of friends while there named the Ravens. Clue in on my tat." He said pointing to the raven on his shoulder.

"What were there names. Well there were two brother Cyrus and Vaughn Blackwell. Also two girls Jenna Snow and Tammy Brooks." They nodded.

"Jenna is my girlfriend." He was interrupted by a voice.

"And don't you forget it." A voice from the doorway called. Harry paled seeing Jenna standing there with his other friends snickering behind them. Well Cyrus gave a smirk.

Jenna had black hair with pink highlights and pink eyes. She was metamorphmagus so she changed her look every sunday. Why no one knew. She was shirt but had amazing curves or at least Harry thought so. The second girl was a little taller than Jenna with blond hair and blue eyes. She had her hair done up into a ponytail where as Jenna had it loose and to her shoulders.

The first boy which Harry identidied as Cyrus had black hair that covered hie left eye and had blue eyes. Cyrus's brother had lack hair and blue eyes as well but his was spiky like Harry's but had blue tint at the tips. They both stood at 5'10. Harry had grown a couple inches taller standing a six foot even.

"J-Jenna H-Hi." Harry shakily said.

"Relax and I told you this would happen. You just are to lovable." Harry shook his head at her.

"Whatever you say and I just met Luna." Luna nodded dreamily from her spot. Jenna just chuckled.

"So what are ya lot doing here?" Jenna looked on mock hurt look.

"What don't you miss us?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We came to help. Were gonna be going to Hogwarts with you." Tammy said.

"Yeah we know how you can't stay outta trouble." Vaughn said laughing at Harry's look.

"I stumble onto one damn Vampire Cove and it brands you for life." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah and if we hadn't save ya you'd be one of them." Harry just grumbled as everyone laughed at him.

"So he its over there to huh?" Ron said regarding the fact Harry's in trouble.

"I hate you guys." He said sourly.

"Harry we've come to get you actually." Cyrus finally spoke. Harry looked confused at him.

"Shira needs your help." Harry frowned and tapped Luna who got up.

"Whose Shira?" Ron asked.

"A vampire princess Harry befriended." The all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh shut it." Harry then dissolved into white mist which faded away.

They Americans waved before disappearing ableit diffrent colors. Harry's friends just stared in shock.

**A Dark Castle Many Miles Away**

Harry grumbled as he appeared in a dark looking Castle in America. Seconds later his friends showed up. Harry looked abboyed as he waved his hand over himself and his clothes changed. His pants beame black in color. His shirt was black with a longsleeve black jacket that zippered up. A pair of black glove adorned his hands. His bandana disappeared showing his spiky hair. His guns stayed the same but were visible. Lastly a large sword appeared on his back.

"The swords new." Cyrus commented. They're clothes were also dark in color but diffirented from Harry's in certain ways. Harry nodded too him.

"Yeah modeled after Cloud." Cyrus nodded. Harry had discovered the video game Final Fantasy seven when he showed up in America and his favorite character was Cloud Strife. It was also the code named he used when on a mission or in a fight.

"So whats going on?" Harry questioned Cyrus.

"I don't know. All the letter said was its urgent." Harry sighed.

"Relax Cloud you can handle it." Vaughn told him using the code name giving Harry the word that something serious was happening.

"Whatever you say Konani." Konani was Vaughn's nickname. Jenna went by Iolana, Tammy was Nalani, and Cyrus was Kai.

Harry walked into the throne wear Shira's mom the Queen reigned only to freeze when he saw why he'd been called.

"Valko." Harry hissed to the Bulgarian Werewolf who had a gun pointed to Shira's head. Valko grinned nastily seeing Harry.

"Ah good you've arrived. Now I'll be able to take out not only the vamp-bastards but you as well." He said as he pointed his gun at Harry. Harry felt rather than saw the rest of the Ravens move to his sides. Cyrus on his left Jenna on his right. Tammy move to Cyrus's left while Vaughn went next to Jenna. Valko frowned seeing them.

"No problem." He said shrugging as he snapped his fingers and about 12 werewolves or Lycan's dropped to the ground. These Werewolves were diffirent as they could transform at will.

"Now you die." He then fired four shots at Harry who faster than could be seen whipped his sword out deflecting each one he then planted the end into the ground his hand wrapped firmly around the handle. Valko frowned seeing this. He had his own sword at his hip but didn't like using it. He motioned his hand and one fo the Lycan's tranformed charging Harry. Harry calmly waited as it charged just as it got to him and sliced downwards with his claw Harry jumped flipping over the Lycan. It the dropped Harry's sword planted in its chest. Harry then ripped his sword out of the corpse and pointed it towards Valko who frowned before pulling out his long curved scimtar.

"Lets go then." Valko said as he and his Lycan's charged at him. The lycan's broke off attacking Harry's team leaving Harry fighint Valko on his own. Harry just grinned as he blocked and attacked Valko. Harry wasn't too surprised to see that he was skilled in the use of the sword but didn't matter he was better. He was also surprised at which he swung the weapon. He ducked under a swing coming up with his onw that was deflected as Valko kicked him in the ribs. Harry just used the momentum to came around with a strike to Valko's back but Valko was to fast as he turn easily blocking him. Harry growled he was getting nowwhere when he heard someone cry out to his right. Harry glanced over and saw Jenna on one knee holding her side. Harry let out a low growl as Valko taunted him.

"You see its pointless you and your team will die and I will have my revenge for you killing my brother." Harry ignored him blocking his strikes with his sword in one hand while pulling out his gun and letting off a few rounds distracting the wolf that had hurt Jenna. It wasn't much but enough as Jenna jumped up slamming her shirt sword through the head of the wolf killing it. Jenna looked and smiled at him.

"Thanks CLOUD!" She yelled and Harry nodded.

"Back off and heal yourself Iolana!" Harry commanded as he focused on Valko who was angry that his wolves were losing. Harry lifted his sword making it glow with magic before slamming it into the ground sending a wave of blue magic flying at Valko. It didn't kill him but sent him on his back severly injured. He got up as the rest of Harry's team dropped next to him. Cyrus and Tammy were okay but Vaughn had a vicious cut to his arm. Jenna was still holding her side as well.

"Nalani stay here and watch over Konani and Iolana. Kai lets finsih this." Jenna and Vaughn wanted to protest but did as they were told as Tammy nodded to him.

Harry and Cyrus charged there weapons glowing with magic as the went to finsih him. They jumped into the air slamming there weapons together, Cyrus's being a chinese sword. From the tip ofthere swords a green orb appeared growing with power. "**Potentia Relevo Ferito!**" They yelled as the orb started to crackle with lightening and flew from there swords slamming into Valko. The two landed Harry had his sword on his shoulder while Cyrus landed in a crouch next to him his sword tip on the gorund. They both were shocked as the smoke cleared and Valko was standing ther winded a blue shield blocking most of the power from the attack. He smirked as he released the sheild.

He started to then disappear into a blue mist. Both of them narrowed there eyes as the Mist disappeared and boy about there age standing there. Harry's eyes narrowed angrily as did Cyrus whose eyes usually were emotionless.

"Noah!" They hissed. They Ravens once consisted of six people. One betrayed them however.

"Yes me. That sheild took too much power but know Harry, Cyrus. I will kill every last one of you." Blue mist started to appear around him as Harry and Cyrus charged fully intent on killing him only to hit the steel floor when they reached him.

"That little FUCKER!!" Cyrus screamed.

"Clam down. We'll get him." Cyrus growled some more before closing his eyes abd visibly relaxing. He put his sword in its harness on his back and tunred to him.

"Why did he do it?" Cyrus asked Harry.

"I don't know. We'll ask him when we catch him." Cyrus nodded before they turned to Tammy and the others who had been to far away to see him.

"What happed did you get him?" Vaughn asked as they walked back. Cyrus grunted as he walked by them ignoring the question.

"What happened?" Vaughn asked looking at Harry.

"Noah." Was all he said.

"We need to go report." They nodded and walked out. They soon were in room with only a table in front of them.

"You guys ready." They nodded and Harry pressed the sole thing that was on the table a small blue button. As soon as he did a small glowing man rose up. His face was hidden by a hood so they couldn't see his face.

"Was the mission a sucess?" Harry nodded.

"Yes the Maris Vampire clan is safe." Harry reported.

"Cloud?" Harry sighed.

"_He _was there disguised as Valko." The man nodded.

"I see and were you able to..." Harry shook his head.

"Me and Kai attacked him but he survived it and was able to leave before we got to him." The man frowned under his cloak.

"I see." He simply said.

"You must up your training if he is able to survive against the two of you." It was then that he pulled down his hood showing and old dark skillned man with a beard.

"The Mandalorian Wars have just begun." He spoke and Harry locked eyes with Jenna.

"Revan?" He asked.

"She has gone along with them even if she is only fifthteen." Harry frowned.

"What about Lyra?" He asked. They had been sent too Tattoine for training and were put in time displacement room were they could train for 5 years without aging a year. Revan, Batistila Shan, and Lyra Skywalker had joined them along with Master Jolee Bindo and Master Katar. They still needed a lot of training but were coming along well.

"She was convinced by Malak to join along." Harry frowned he never had liked Malak like Revan had.

"So are we needed?" Harry asked there Master.

"No. I was instructed to keep you updated and to inform you that they were not given permission to go." Harry frowned nodding.

"I hope they'll be okay." Jolee smiled.

"They'll be fine just practice your force training more over the next few months and maybe I'll send you guys your lightsabers. Everyone's eyes lite up at that.

"That is all good luck this year." They nodded and the hologram faded out.

"I've got to go see Shira. I'll see you on the first?" They nodded and Cyrus walked him out.

"You okay?" Harry ventured to his best friend.

Cyrus sighed. "I'l be fine. I guess seeing him again. Before you got here he was the only one I could really talk to you know." Harry nodded. He may have been close to Ron and Hermione but after meeting Cyrus he felt he found someone he could tell everything too.

"Harry promise me something." Harry nodded as they arrived at the entrance of the house.

"Don't do what he did. Promise you'll stay true." Harry smiled at him and squeeze his right shoulder.

"Always." Cyrus nodded and Harry let go.

"I'll see you later." Cyrus then went inside and Jenna appeared before he left.

"So your going to see her." Jenna said flatly. While she had been okay with sharing him she did not like Shira and knew that Shira liked him. Shira was a half-vampire who aged slower than most vampires every five years for them was one for her.

Harry sighed knowing her dislike for them. "I have to make sure there okay. You know that." She scowled but nodded.

"Jenna what do you want me to tell you. I care for you and only you right now so don't worry." Harry said but she snorted.

"Bullshit. If Bastila or Revan walked in here and tried to kiss you you would stop them?" Harry went to say yes but paused and realized she was right.

"Thought so and its the same with Shira." Harry looked down not knowing what to say.

"Just promise you won't forget me." Harry looked up and saw she had her head down on the verge of tears. He placed a finger under her chin pushing her head up.

"Look at me. You will always be my first love and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that noone will ever hold the place that you do." Jenna smiled widely hugging him tightly.

"Be careful. Noah might come back for a second round." Harry nodded and gave her a peck on the lips before disappearing into a white mist. She sighed before headin back inside. Little did she know that she would never see him again.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me attacking him." A voice behind her said and she froze recognizing it.

"Noah..." She whispered grabbing her short sword and sending jet of fire as she spun around at him. Noah just jumped pver it slicing at her with his Scimtar.

He was too strong for her and soon enough he got under her guard slamming into her injured ribs sending her sprawling onto the ground her sword away from her. She panted as he created a blue dome around them.

"No Magic can be used." She growled as she tried to push him away using the force but he just overpowered it stalking towards her his sword pointed out at his side.

"I'll take everything from him just like he took everything from me. My friends, my brother, my love." He said bending down running a finger along side her face.

"He didn't do any of that. We were still your friends and I never liked you like that!" He snarled and shoved the sword right into her chest. The blue dome disappeared as he stood pulling the weapon from her dead body.

"JENNA!" A voice screamed from behind him. He turned to see Tammy standing there shock and fury in her eyes.

"You bastard. I'll kill you!" She screamed whipping out her her gun shooting shots at him as she charged her bo in her hand. He smirked deflecting all the bullets. She would be killed faster than Jenna since her anger clouded reason. He blocked the bo before swinging slicing it in half.

"Weapons that don't kill are useless." He said before knocking her too the ground placinf a gun at her head.

"Goodbye Tammy." He said placing a bullet in her head. The sound of a fight attracted the other two memebers of the Raven's still in the house. Vaughn showed up first but like Tammy his anger clouded him and Cyrus showed up just as Noah killed him in the same way as Tammy.

"You bastard..." Cyrus said pulling out his sword. Cyrus as storng as he was though couldn't defeat him. Cyrus panted as he stood on one knee across from Noah. Noah himself was in bad shape as well.

"Its time to die Cyrus." Naoah said as he slowly walked towards him. Cyrus knew he didn't have the strength to fight him but had the strenght to flee.

"Not today." He said as green mist swirled about him.

"NO! MY REVENGE WILL NOT BE STOPPED!" He said runnign faster swinging his sword only to hit air as Cyrus successfully disappeared.

**Castle Maris**

Harry smiled as he talked to Shira who was shamelessly flirting with much to the embarassment of Harry and amusement of Shira's mother. It was all stopped however when Harry dropped to his knee crying out in pain. Shira looked scared and glanced at her mother who was just as confused. Harry wasn't however. He had a link to each of his team maembers and should one die or betray him he would be shown great pain and in the short time of two minutes three were cut. Harry was breathing heavily as the pain subsided. Tears were in his eyes as he knew three of his teammates were dead no not teammates three members of his family had been killed and who they were was confirmed as green mist formed inside the throne room they were in. Harry ran over to Cyrus as he collapsed upon arriving.

"Get a MEDIC!" He screamed to Shira who nodded after the okay from her mother.

Harry got Cyrus into a comfortable position. "Harry it...was...Noah." Harry didn't stop the tears as he held Cyrus's hand kneeling next to him.

"Don't talk we'll get him. Together." Cyrus smiled and nodded weakly.

"We will. He'll pay." Harry flipped open a wrist communicater for Jolee. it was only to be used for emergencies.

"Jolee!" Haryy called and a sad voice entered.

"I know I'm at the house I felt the loss and came as wuick as I could where are you?" Jolee asked.

"Castle Maris. Throne Room. Cyrus is here. He is still alive."

"That is good. I'll be there momentarily." Harry watched as blue mist formed in the throne room and Jolee appeared. He quickly ran over pulling out a MEdic pack which he was able to heal most of the injuries but not all.

"He was ruthless." Cyrus said.

"He had no remorse as he put a bullet into Vaughn forehead. Tammy was killed the same way." Harry's eyes flashed as he thought of them but relaxed pushing away his anger.

"Jenna?" Cyrus closed his eyes.

"I didn't see her." Jolee sighed sadly.

"She's gone. He stabbed her through the chest." Harry cried more. She was his first ever love and he didn't know if he could live with out her. Shira arrived shortly after taking Cyrus away to be healed. When they were gone Jolee spoke to Harry.

"Follow me son." Harry nodded as he was led out to a cliff over looking the ocean.

"Death is a part of life. I can sense the anger you feel from they're death's but you must contain it. You know what anger leads too." HArry nodded claming down pushign the anger he felt at the thought of that man.

"You have other things you must look forward too." Harry frowned but nodded. The ravens were never less than five it was the groups way. They weren't the first Raven's and they wouldn't be the last.

"I don't know who can join us." Harry said looking down. Jolee smacked him upside the said and smiled at him.

"I hate you old man." Harry muttered making his master laugh.

"Naruto. He can be one." Jolee smiled.

"Now for the girls." Harry frowned.

"I don't know." Jolee nodded.

"I know of two. You believe the man that you took your code name form the be fake correct." Harry nodded confused.

"Your wrong. The person who created that game has met Cloud." Harry's eyes widened.

"However the girls I'm talking about are not Yuffie or Tifa. They are from another world in that galaxy. A world called Spira. There are two girls by the names of Yuna and Rikku. Cyrus is too weak but you and Naruto are not take your ship and go to Spira and recruit them. They are powerful. Begun Naruto's imstruction of the force ont he way. Then when you start school the three of them will spend the two weeks needed in Tattooine." Harry nodded as he bowed to Jolee.

"Yes Master." He then ducked as Jolee swung at him again. Harry turned and left to see Cyrus.

As soon as he walked in Cyrus knew why he was there. "So soon?" He nodded sadly at him.

"They need to start they're training." Cyrus nodded sitting up in his bed.

"Who?" He asked as Harry took a seat.

"Naruto and two girls from Final Fantasy Galaxy." Harry couldn't helo but laught at his reaction.

"Yes Yuffie is real." Cyrus's eyes sparkled with life for the first time since Noah's betrayel.

"When I get better we are _so _going to meet her." Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Cloud will be there." Cyrus nodded knowing how much Harry would love meeting the man.

"Oh and the fact that Tifa will be there is of no matter i'm sure." Cyrus teased as they put the loss of there friends out of there minds for the moment.

"Shut up." Harry said his cheeks red before he went somber.

"Do you think they'd be okay with this." Harry asked and Cyrus went quiet closing his eyes.

"I think so. If they saw us just imagine there reactions." Harry shuddered.

"Okay then I'm going to be happy and fight for them. I will put my all to defeating Noah and Voldemort." Cyrus nodded a small smile as they placed there fist together. They were startled when there fist joined theres.

"I-Impossible." Harry said.

"You became one with the force." Vaughn nodded.

"Master Jolee helped. Avenge us but be happy." Tammy said as she and Vaughn disappeared.

"Harry I don't want you to be alone love again. Or else I will find a way to hurt you." Harry paled and nodded to her. She smiled brightly before diasappearing.

"I guess that answers that question." Cyrus said wryly.

"We'll see them again." Harry said. Cyrus nodded and Harry left soon after.

**Three Hours Later- Elemental Countries**

Harry smiled as he stood on a cliff overlooking the village of Konoha. The had spent only three weeks here but to him and his friends it felt like a lifetime. Naruto and the other members of the Rookie nine were a year older than him at sixteen and Gai's team being seventeen but that didn't matter they were still very close. Harry was closest to Naruto and Tenten. He couldn't wait to see them. He was about to enter the village when a huge spike of evil chakra was felt to his left. He looked over and about twenty yards away he could see the Kyuubi's chakra tunneling into the sky. Harry frowned as he put on hos Konoha Hatai-ate and placed his hand on his sword and using Chakra lept to the trees and tried to go as fast as he could towards it.

When he arrived he saw Naruto on one side and Sasuke on the others. He had only heard about Sasuke and immediately didn't like him. "Dobe! i need the power!" Sasuke screamed as he charged his Chidori and Naruto just growled created a red Rasengan. They called out there attacks and charged. Naruto had moved his to the left as to not kill Sasuke and was blasted in the chest with the Chidori. Naruto dropped to the ground the Chakra gone and Sasuke's curse seal reced into his body. He then created another Chidori full planning on killing him an finishing the job. _Not while I'm around._ Harry thought using his teleport to appear in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back releasing the Chidori as mist started appearing in front of him. Harry formed in front f him his sword pointed at Sasuke's throat. "I don't think so." Harry called waggin a finger.

"Who do you think you are!" Sasuke screamed about to create the Chidori when Sakura and Neji dropped to the ground beside him.

Sasuke frowned he couldn't win here. "I will kill him and i will have the Mangekyo Sharingan." He said before disappearing into the forest.

"Well he was pleasant. And you liked him why?" Harry said pointedly to Sakura who shrugged.

"I was young and stupid. What do you want me to say." She said after realizing who it was. Neji shook his head as he knelt next to Naruto.

Sakura joined him healing him the best she could. "We need to get him to the hospital." The two boys nodded and Harry lifted him on his back.

"Shall we." They nodded and took to the trees.

The next day Naruto had woken up and was sitting up in his hospital bed. He was confused to Harry's presence in the room. The room was currently filled with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto ANBU team that consisted of Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"Harry whats going on." Harry had been leaning against the wall next to Tenten and looked up not able to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Noah. He betrayed us." The all gasped. Noah had been with them when they came to Konoha. He had turned on them two days after leaving.

"After a mission yesterday in which he fought me and Cy after injuring the...others. He got away and we thought we wouldn't see him again for awhile." They all noted the pause before the word others.

"After reporting in yesterday I left to go check on a friend when he showed up at out base. He..." He stopped his eyes clouding up and Tenten squeezed his hand worried about her friend.

"He killed them. Jenna, Tammy, and Vaughn. Cyrus just barely got away. As its is hes still recovering." They all gasped and Naruto clenched his fist. It reminded him of Sasuke way too much.

"No offense Harry-san but that doesn't answer his question." Kiba asked.

"You know the rules of the Ravens no less than five and no more than six." They nodded. Naruto frowned as he saw where this was going.

"You want one of us to join the Ravens." Harry nodded.

"More specifically you." Harry said. Naruto frown deepened.

"I want to Harry. You know I do." Harry nodded as Naruto paused.

"I can't leave until I bring him back." Harry sighed but nodded.

"Then well I guess I have to stay and help you." Naruto and the Shinobi were shocked.

"I thought..." Jiraiya said confused. Harry nodded to him.

"I have two weeks to find the new members. Hokage-sama I request a couple of teams that me and Naruto will lead to go hunt down the Uchiha." Naruto's eyes flung to Tsunade knowing this would be there best chance.

"Fine but I want you to spend two days of intense training under Jiraiya and Kakashi to up your Shinobi training. You aren't strong enough as is." Harry nodded.

"Naruto your team will be one. Harry who do you wish on you team." Harry frowned.

"Hyuuga Hinata, um...how about Lee, can I have Gaara? How about Kakashi." He asked. Tsunade frowned.

"Hinata and Lee are fine. Kakashi?" She asked looking over at the masked jonin. He nodded.

"I'll send a letter to Gaara. If he can't?" She asked.

"Aburame Shino." Harry said simply. She nodded and left leaving with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Do you think we'll get him?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said with a smirk. Harry returned it.

"Don't worry Sakua we'll get him. Shizune walked in the room and Harry turned away hiding his blush. Naruto and Kiba snickered. It was a well known fact that Harry had a crush on the dark-haired medic.

"Harry-kun is that you?" She said seeing him. Harry control his blush and turned around nodding. She smiled as she gave him a big hug making his bluch come raging back. This time everyone broke out laughin that is besides Shizune and Harry. Soon later they had calmed down and Harry was scolwing in the corner at people leaning against the wall.

"I came to tell you that Tsunade is assigning A medic to each of your teams for the big mission as shes starting to call it. Sakura you'll be with Naruto and I'll be with Harry-kun." She said.

"Thats good we may need you if we have to go up against Orochimaru." Shikamaru said from his spot next to Neji.

"This is too troublesome." He added a seocnd later making everyone shake there head at him.

"Naruto I'd love to stay but I wanna get started on that training." He nodded and left. He quickly found Jiraiya and they went to a training ground.

"Luckily I was able to find something that will help against Orochimaru if he summons Manda. He tossed a large scroll at Harry who was barely able to keep it from knocking him over.

"That there is the Summoning Contract for the Tigers. It belong to the First Hokage. They made or may not accept you." Harry nodded signing his name on the scroll and spent the rest of the day practicing summoning. It was late evening when he finally Summoned the Boss who was shocked to say the least at being Summoned. It took him awhile and he had to pass a test but he got the permission to summon tigers and was even more shocked whem a small black and white tiger appeared and he was told this would be his partner. Harry spent the next two days trining with Kakashi and on the second day Naruto. He learned over 25 Jutsu's.

**Four Days Later- Otogakure**

Harry and Naruto jumped back kneeling Harry's sword was the only thing keeping him up for the moment.He glanced at Naruto who was using Zabuza's old sword the same way. Next to Naruto was Kakashi who was winded but still standing. Neji was kneeling next to Harry coughing up some blood. Harry motioned to Shizune who along with Sakura was staying back healing when they needed to. The other members of there team were leaning against a building out of the fight.

"Where's Gaara?" NAruto asked weakly.

"He hasn't gotten here yet." They watched as just those words were speaking when tons of Sand Shuriken came flying down striking at Orochimaru and Sasuke. They grinned and got up there energy renewed at the sight of Gaara who dropped in front of them.

"This won't matter." Orochimaru growled before he summoned Manda who kept Gaara busy.

"KuKuKu...I have a couple friends who want to say Hi Naruto-kun." Naruto narrowed his eyes as Orochimaru went through handseals and to coffin exploded out of the ground. Naruto's sword dropped as two people walked out of the coffin.

"You BASTARD!" Naruto screamed his eyes turning red.

The first figure spoke looking confused. "Naruto-kun? Whats going on?" It was Haku.

"Yo brat you got my sword eh." He then glanced behind him and saw the kunai in the snake sannins hands.

"We've been summoned." He said flatly to Haku.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun its seem we must fight once again." It was then he stabbed them in the head.

"Harry!" Kakashi spoke.

"Kill Orochimaru and his control will vanish. Naruto take on Sasuke. Me and Neji will take care of Zabuza and Haku." Naruto growled as more red chakra started to swirl around him.

"Don't kill them." He spoke and the two nins nodded as Naruto threw his fist out a fist of red chakra charging at Sasuke.

"Your mine Hebi-Teme!" Harry screamed disappearing behind the Snake Sannin his sword in the air glowing with blue magic.

"Die you bastard!" He screamed slamming the sword down the wave crashing into Orochimaru. Harry watched as a transformed Orochimaru appeared out of the smoke a snake creature.

"I won't lose to you." Harry said creating six clones each with there own swords. The all jumped surrounding Orochimaru there swords all glowing green this time.

"DIE!" They screamed there attacks slamming into Orochimaru completely killing him. Harry dropped down breathing heavily.

Over with Neji he looked up on his knees as Haku appeared before him a Kunai in her hand she swung down only to pause at his neck as she felt the power controlling her disappear.

"What happened." Haku smiled.

"I have control of myself again." He sighed gratefully.

Kakashi wasn't having such a good time as Zabuza brought a knee into his chest dropping him to the ground. Kakashi looked up as Zabuza brought a Katana Orochimaru had to Kakashi's neck preparing to slice it off. It was as he brought it to finish him that the hold over him vanish. He smirked putting away the sword and holding out his hand to Kakashi who grabbed it and stood up.

"It seems Harry succeced." Zabuza nodded and they turned as Naruto fell back the Chakra disappearing but Sasuke was too his Curse seal leaving.

"I won't lose." He disappeared grabbing Tenten by the neck. She tried to get free but was too weak and his hold was to strong. He frowned as Naruto got up and smiled and then saw the smile mirrored by Tenten. He gripped her tighter as he spoke to Naruto.

"I'm gonna kill her don't you care." Naruto smiled as a large amount of Killing Intent was felt. Sasuke spun as he saw a severly angry Harry staring him down his sword glowing a angry red.

"I'll give you once chance. Put her down." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't think so." Fine He almmed his sword down and a wall of fire came flying at him. His eyes went wide and Tenten took her chance bringing her legs up slamming him into the chest and back flipping away as he was hit with the attack. She landed on the ground her legs split a gloved hand sliding across the gorund in front of her. Harry froze as he watched her.

_She looked just like Tifa _He thought dreamily only to shake his head at this trying to keep his thoughts on Sasuke. They watched angrily as Sasuke stood having replaced himself with a random otonin but not without getting hurt somewhat.

"I was warned about by my new Sensei." He said as he started going through hand seals.

"Noah said this would really piss you off." Harry's eyes went wide at the name of the betrayer. He slammed his palms into the ground calling out his Jutsu. Green mist swirled about him as a coffin rose out of the ground.

Sasuke didn't leave without giving some parting words. "Noah told me tell us this. This is the beginning. Long live the Team Revenge." Harry appeared before sending a punch only to hit mist. He growled turning towards the coffinonly to drop his sword in shock as he saw who stepped out a Kunai already in her.

"Harry love? Whats going on why can't I control myself." She said as she pulled out her short sword and her gun. Harry couldn't answer dropping to his knees his sword fallen next to him.

"Harry!" She screamed as she release a few shots off at him only for Gaara to appear a wall of sand bloacking them.

"Get up! What about the people you have left. Are you gonna just let them die." Harry looked up at him.

"I can't fight her." He told the sand user.

"Then we all die." Gaara knew he and Naruto could kill her but he wanted Harry to stand up. He didn't want him to give up.

"What about Cyrus? What about your Uncles?" Gaara knew about everything having been Konoha when they came the first time and then was told of the situation in the letter.

"My uncles..." he whispered. His hand slowly reached towards his sword. By this time Naruto had started to hold of Jenna while explaining to her what was happening.

She threw her hands out sending Naruto flying into a wall. She locked eyes with Gaara and he knew what was gonna happen and left to attended to Naruto.

"So this is what happened to the man I love." She said firing off a shot that he blocked with his sword out of instinct not want.

"A pathetic mess. Maybe I should have gone with Noah." Harry snapped his head up staring at her.

"My Harry wouldn't have given up. My Harry would've killed me to let me rest." She stood before him a sad look in her eyes.

"Goodbye my love." She rose her sword and swung down only to her a clang as he brought his sword up blocking it. She smiled seeing the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jenna." He said pushing off her sword slamming a shoulder into her gut sending her rolling across the ground. She flipped up and threw a dagger from her belt at him before letting off a string off curses that he deflected with his sword. He disappeared until he was behind her a dagger in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as her eyes went wide his dagger going into her neck. He then spun around as she dropped to her knees and cut her head off making sure she didn't have a chance to fight again. He watched as he body shifted to that of a random sound-nin and he dropped to his knees letting the tears fall. Naruto appeared by him and knelt down.

"I'm with you. Sasuke is with Noah and well I have a feeling being with you will be my best chance at finding him." Harry was quiet for a moment as he regan control of himself.

"He is going to pay." Naruto nodded.

"I'll be right next to you." He then heard a bunch people agree. He looked up to see everyone surrounding them.

"Stop moping." Kiba said with a smirk. Harry chuckled as he slowly stood grabbing his sword.

"Thank you all. For now though just train and get stronger." They nodded.

"Naruto we leave as soon as your ready." They then left to Konoha.

Harry stood upon the Hokage momument as some walked up behind him. He turned to see Haku.

"Haku why does everyone think your a boy?" Haku giggled.

"Cause I told Naruto that. Its been fun pranking everyone." Harry shook his head.

"I wanted to thank you. For stopping Orochimaru." She added at his confused look.

"I had too." He said simply. She smiled and they spent the rest of the time getting to know each other while waiting fot Naruto. Two hours later he showed up. He smiled as she gave them both hugs hers lingering on him a little longer than Naruto's. As she left he didn't like the look in his friends eye.

"You like her." He said simply and Harry scowled ignoring him. Naruto had realized she was girl when she hugged him and after they laughed at his face for a moments he had gotten over it.

"Shut up and listen we Raven's have a special way of teleporting. Listen carefully." He then explained how and it didn't take long for him to get a hold of it and Harry wasn't surprised that his color was red just like Vaughn's was.

Harry gave him the cordinates and they soon found themselves in a clearing in an unnamed forest. "This Naruto is my ship the Mystical Eagle. Name Pending. Millenium Falcon is pretty cool too." Naruto snorted as they got on the ship. (Think the Millenium Falcon but black and silver and in much better shape.)

Harry and Naruto walked into the cockpit and Naruto looked aorund as he dropped into the co-pilot seat. "Kinda crappy eh?" Naruto said trying to get a rise out of his friend. It worked perfectly.

"Crappy! Crappy! Me and Cyrus put a crap load of work into this thing. You know what hold on." Harry dropped into the pilot seat and started pressing buttons and a holographic picture of Cyrus propped up. The both chuckled when they found him flirting with a cute vampire girl. She was leaning back against the wall giggling as he had an arm pressing against the wall just above her shoulder.

"Hey Cyrus! Having fun?" Cyrus jumped up only to curse as he landed hurting his ankle. He froze when he saw Harry and Naruto.

"Me...ummm...yeah?" He asked weakly causing them to laugh.

"So who is she?" Cyrus was sweating. The girl seemed to lean over and placed her chin on Cyrus's shoulder and smiled at them.

"HI! Harry." Harry's jaw dropped it was Shira's sister Sonja. He had been under the impression they hated each other.

"But I thought...:" Sonja giggled.

"Just an act he didn't want his cold emotionless rep to be broken."Cyrus growled as he shoved her off his shoulder and sighed.

"Just shut it Harry. What do you want?" Harry tunred to look at Naruto grinned.

"Your ship is a dump." Naruto said not noticing the twitching being made by Cyrus.

"A dump..." His voice was low. Harry seeing an explosion jumped in.

"You seemed to be getting better." Cyrus ignored as he glared at Naruto.

"I'll have you know that the ship you currently are sitting in is the fast ship this part of the galazxy you brat!" Cyrus yelled in a rare fit of anger. He then closed his eyes and reach somewhere they couldn't see.

"Also I still cannot walk around without this." He then paused.

"I can't remember putting a bacta tank on board or not. Check!" Harry nodded.

"Naruto go see if theres a large tube big enough to fit cyrus in it." Naruto looked at him confused but did it anyway and came back a few minutes later.

"Yeah." Cyrus grinned.

"Pick me up. By the time we get to Spira I should be okay." Harry nodded.

"Contact Master Bindo." Cyrus nodded.

"We should be there in about two hours." Cyrus nodded. They had left tyhe ship on Malachor V so no one would find it. Harry was about to leave when he felt the a familiar presence. Stay here watch the ship," Harry said as he stood grabbing his black jedi cloak and covering his face.

He walked out and continued to where he felt the presence until he found a old academy that reek of the dark side. He sivered but continued on wanting to know who it was he felt.

He froze his handing reaching towards his gun even though he had a feeling it would be no use and he had left his sword on the ship. He spun around his gun air the seemingly pointing at nothing. He the fired off a few shots and wasn't surprised when someone in all black appeared not damaged at all. In his hand was what Harry recognized as a Force Pike. The man charged jabbing the pike at Harry's intersection. Harry side stepped it before ducking under as he swung it at him.

"I don't have time for this." Harry muttered as he ducked under grabbing the mans wrist breaking it causing him to break the pike. Harry grabbed him slamming his knee into his chest and chopping him in the back of the neck. Harry frowned as he looked at the down man. He shook his head and continue on. As he enter the next room someone flutter into visibility his upper body looked to have been cut up all over and then put back together sloppily. He wore black pants and had a lightsaber on his belt.

He knelt down and frown as he placed his hand around the neck of the downed assasian. He then with a small twitch of his hand snap the neck killing him. He didn't have any use for weak assasians. This man would bare watching. For now let Trayus take care of him.

Harry on the hand had walked in to a large room to find an old woman in jedi robes standing there seemingly waiting for him. It took him a moment but he recognized her.

"Master Kreia?" He was confused as too why one of Revan's master's was here also to the fact that she had been exiled.

She looked over and smiled her creepy smile of hers. "What is this place?" He asked.

"It feels of the dark side." She nodded.

"Its an Academy. An academy of the Sith." She then disappeared a Lightsaber where she had stood. Harry rolled forward as red lightsaber slash down at him. He picked up the lightsaber blocking the overhead strike. He froze however when he saw who was weilding it. It was Vaughn.

He pushed away confused. "What is going on?" Harry wondered outloud as he continued to block the strikes of his dead friend.

He jumped back as he was almost cut by the bright red blade. He blocked another strike as he heard a voice. "You have much anger. Release it. Let it become you." Harry ducked under a kick and filled his foot with Chakra slamming his fist into Vaughn's chest sending him sprawling.

"Release it." The voice said omniuously and Harry tried to ignore it when Vaughn spoke.

"You always were to weak for the leader job." Vaughn said a nasty look on his face. Vaughn jumped flying towards him. Harry flipped over him avoiding the side swipe from him.

"You know maybe Noah was right. You are a loser." Harry turned to his left as another voice spoke. It was Tammy looking just as evil with an red blade in her hand as well.

They both flew at him at an angle and he dove underneath coming up in a roll lifting up his saber blaocking a strike from a three blade only to see Jenna grinning at him.

"I'm thinking Noah is the better choice." Harry couldn' help the anger that he felt as there words.

"Yes let it soar through you unleash it." The voice spoke and Harry started to lose himself to the anger striking out angrily at his friends he ducked under another blow from Vaughn coming up in a roll and stabbing his saber into Vaughn killing him instantly. He then stood swinging his blade out cutting off the hand off the attacking Tammy he then continued slicing off her head. He then turned his eyes glowing an errie yellow.

"Thats it show me why your the strongest." She said desperately trying to block his angry blows. She felt to the ground and he slammed his saber against her own again and again. He then kicked it out away. He placed his saber at her neck.

"Finish her." The voice said.

Just as he prepared to visions of his friends flashed through his head and he realize what he was doing. "No. I won't." Jenna seemed angry.

"I knew you were weak." She said scathingly.

"You not my Jenna so I don't care what you think." He then turned startign to walk out. The voice spoke one last time.

"The Dark Side is apart of you and sooner or later you will embrace it." It then went silent. Harry froze and shook his head.

"No I will not." He said with determination." He had better things to do at the moment. He hooked the lightsaber to his belt it would be a reminder to stay true to the light.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know really what to say about this at all its got no real base its just something I'm having fun with. Its a major crossover and you'll see more and more fandoms come into play. I changed some ages so Revan and the Exile can be with Harry.


End file.
